


Victory Songs

by MsFaust



Series: Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Concerts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: After the events of Endgame, a victory concert is held, and the original Odaiba team thinks about what lies ahead.Note: this takes place after Tai calls out Ross, but before the events of When Tomatoes and Caterpillars Talk.





	Victory Songs

A few days after Tony’s funeral, Tai and Matt contacted several other musically talented Digidestined, suggesting they hold a concert to celebrate the heroes and their victory over Thanos. Most agreed, the few exceptions being unable to take part due to previous engagements. So it was that the remaining Avengers and their allies found themselves joining the crowd at a stadium in Manhattan, listening to songs like Run Around, Here We Go, Kids in America, and others being played.  
  
“You’re awfully quiet,” Mimi remarked to Sora. “Got something on your mind?”  
  
“A lot’s changed,” admitted Sora. “The Snap, or whatever you want to call it, really did a number on Earth, and elsewhere too. No matter what Thanos’ intentions were, he had no right to do that.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if he actually made things worse,” agreed Joe. “We were lucky that the Digital World decided to protect all the Digidestined who were active at the time.”  
  
“According to Izzy, a lot of kids who came back became active Digidestined,” Biyomon piped up. “He’s putting a list together now.”  
  
“Those new kids are going to need support and guidance,” Agumon said. “Most of them have been gone for five years, and they’ve got a lot to get used to. Helping them learn about what being Digidestined means is the least we can do.”  
  
By this point, Matt, TK, and Phil had finished their rendition of Juke Box Hero, and had been joined by the other performers. TK took the microphone from Matt and looked out at the crowd.  
  
“I know a lot of you have enjoyed the concert so far, which makes it kind of a shame that we’re reaching the end,” he said. “Now, I don’t know who requested this, nor am I sure who wrote it—there’s two or three bands it’s associated with, apparently. But after hearing it, I think it deserves to be the final song. So let us present...Fight As One.”  
  
With that, TK handed the mic back to Matt and stepped back a bit. As they began to play, the screen behind them launched into a montage of some of the Avengers’ finest moments.  
  
“Our world's about to break,  
Tormented and attacked.  
Lost from when we wake,  
With no way to go back  
I'm standing on my own,  
But now I'm not alone...”  
  
The other performers punched the air.  
  
“Avengers, Assemble!”  
  
“Always we will fight as one,  
Till the battle's won.  
With evil on the run,  
We never come undone  
  
Assemble, we are strong,  
Forever fight as one.  
Assembled we are strong,  
Forever fight as one.”  
  
Patamon, who was hovering offstage, tossed a microphone to TK. The Digidestined of Hope caught it and flashed a brief thumbs up before singing.  
  
“Our world's about to break,  
Tormented and attacked.  
Lost from when we wake,  
With no way to go back  
I'm standing on my own,  
But now I'm not alone...”  
  
“Avengers, Assemble!”  
  
“Always we will fight as one,  
Till the battle's won.  
With evil on the run,  
We never come undone  
  
Assemble, we are strong,  
Forever fight as one.  
Assembled we are strong,  
Forever fight as one.”  
  
Matt launched into a guitar solo, while behind him, images of the original six Avengers flashed, followed by a shot of the team together.  
  
“Avengers, Assemble!”  
  
“Always we will fight as one,  
Till the battle's won.  
With evil on the run,  
We never come undone  
  
Assemble, we are strong,  
Forever fight as one.  
Assembled we are strong,  
Forever fight as one.  
  
Always we will fight as one...”  
  
“Avengers, Assemble!”  
  
“With evil on the run...”  
  
“Avengers, Assemble!”  
  
“Assemble, we are strong,  
Forever fight as one.  
Assembled we are strong,  
Forever fight as one.”  
  
Loud cheers erupted from the crowd as the song ended and the performers took their bows.


End file.
